


Hard Labour - Commission

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Voyeurism, Well fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: This was a commission, my first ever commission for Slimey Bonez, thank you so much for being my first! And that may say wrong but thanks so much! This is a Lustberry commission and I hope they like it and I hope others like it too!





	Hard Labour - Commission

This was such an awful idea! Why did Blue let the other talk him into these kinds of things all the time? Could he help it? No. Could he resist? Deep down he knew he couldn't. He really, really couldn't. Lust was so convincing and they hadn’t done it in a few weeks. It didn’t help that Lust was in heat again so that made things ten times worse. But Blue did want to help him with his heat...

However! This was an awful idea! Alphys would look for him if he was gone too long, Blue just knew it! He shouldn’t of let Lust talk him into this scandalous plan!

"Lust! Mmmf! H-Hurry up, please! Alphys--AH!" Blue quickly covered his mouth as his mewled loudly, his eyelights rolling back in his sockets ever so slightly. 

Lust pushed into the other's slick entrance more and more. He was doing his best to hold the other up and keep his own noises quiet. Lust pampered Blue's calf with soft kisses and his slammed his hips into the other’s warm cavern, pushing in deeper to allow Blue's magic to swallow his own whole.

"I bet you like doing it outside. We could get caught at any time. Someone could just walk on by and see what a filthy little cumdumpster you are." Lust was teasing the other, grinding into him as he arched slightly, bucking his hips. Blue whined before he glanced back at the other, his eyelights begging the other while the lusty skeleton grinds against him. Lust grinned, watching the other squirm in his grasp as he started to pull out to reveal a throbbing, long, pierced length and rub against Blue’s slit.

Lust watched the other mewl and dig his digits into the tree trunk as he tried to push back against him all while hiding those lustful expressions from the other male’s vision. The taller only smiled, watching his partner give off a needy little whine, wanting to put it back into him, his magic already missing the feeling of the other’s hardened magic.

“L-Lust!! C’mon! Quit teasing! We’ll get caught!” Blue tried to push back more when he felt Lust push into his slit once again. He groaned and bit down on his lower jaw. Lust chortled, forcing his length into Blue’s dripping core. 

“I bet you wanna get caught, don’t you~? You can’t lie, BB~ You’re squeezing me so tightly~” Lust held his leg tight as he watched his length disappear into the other’s magic again. The noises he was making and that look on his face was driving Lust wild. “Oh, BB, you feel amazing…~” He purred as he started moving his hips at a slow pace. He pressed his hand against the other’s thigh while the other moved to his clit, slipping his thumb against the throbbing little nub. BB tried hard not to wail when he felt it being touched.

“N-Not there!” He cried out. The cry was taken over by mewls of bliss and ecstasy. 

“Oh but look at that beautiful face~ You gonna cum, Blue honey~? Ya gonna be a naughty little slut and cum in public for everyone to see?” Lust’s pace quickened, Blue struggled to not scream. He could feel his knees get weak as Lust went faster. His sockets closed as he let the feeling swallow him whole. The squeezing of Blue’s magic around his length was maddening. Lust leaned over him slightly as he gripped the smaller’s thigh.

“Lust!! I’m gonna explode!” Blue was shaking hard, whining and pleading with the other. Lust was panting as he drove his length deeper into the other’s core.

“Blue, honey, you’re being too loud~ You don’t want someone to hear those whorish noises, do you?” Lust smiled, Blue ignored him, wanting to hit him because he was the reason why he was so loud. Lust forced him up against the tree more, his thumb rubbing his clit in harsh circles. Lust watched his lover tremble and shake, holding onto the trunk of the tree for support while tears prickled at his sockets. Oh how Lust adored that face and that beautiful symphony of noises Blue was making.

Blue jerked forward against the tree and bit down on his sleeve as his stiffened a scream, his orgasm came in heated waves around the other’s length. Lust gasped, pausing for a few short moments only to ram himself a few more times into the other before returning the favour when Blue’s orgasm washed over his length.

Lust leaned on Blue more, setting his leg down and held him close, peppering the other’s flustered cheeks with light butterfly kisses while he supported him. He could feel the other still cumming around his magic. He may have overdone it but at least that feeling from his heat went down.

“You okay, love?”

Blue leaned back against him and nodded gently.

“Mmm...that’s good. How about a second round~?” Lust winked at him.

“Unhand me, you thirsty heathen.”


End file.
